A conventional configuration of a biomass decomposition and methanol synthesis process leads to a great deal of valuable biomass carbon being lost as CO2. This result is a lower methanol product yield and a higher carbon footprint. What is needed, therefore, is an integrated plant that improves carbon utilization of carbon molecules from gasified biomass such that a majority of the carbon dioxide and the hydrogen produced are synthesized into methanol.